Surprise birthday for you
by Arisa17-NaLu777
Summary: 1 day before Natsu's birthday, Lucy had planned a brilliant surprise for him. What kind of surprise? Read to find out of course. Will Lucy's plan worked perfectly even Natsu would cry because of it? Or he will just get bored because of it? Romance in the ending part.. Sorry, if I had bad grammars in this fic..Please read and review, reader-san ( Oneshot story ) .


**HALLO HALLO ! I'm making one-shots again! Well, it kept bugging me all the time. I just thought about this at school and it's annoying me xD.. I hope you enjoy ! Review please ;)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We all know that Natsu cared for Lucy, _a lot_. But no one knows that he had a thing for her, even Lucy herself didn't know it, that's obvious. Anyways, today is June 27th. Yep, tomorrow is Natsu's birthday! He went through the guild doors with a cheerful face. He went straight to the bar and took a seat next to Lucy, who's talking with Erza.

"Hey Natsu, you looked really happy today. What's up ?" Mirajane asked him while serving him his usual drink. He took a sip and sighed.

"Guess what Mira ?"

"What?" The beauty asked warmly.

"Just guess already!" Natsu whining impatiently.

"Uhh..You got a big fish today with Happy ?" She guessed, but Natsu shaked his head.

"Hmm..You found 10,000 Jewels in your house?"

"Nope."

"You defeated Gildarts?"

"I always wanted to! But no."

"Oh! I know! You have a new girlfriend!" Mira squealed, hoping that would be true. Then at the same time, everybody in the guild spit their drinks out of their mouth, even Cana.

"Natsu! You got a girlfriend ?" Lucy asked wide eyed.

"What the hell ? No! Oh, come on. You don't remember ?" Natsu whined.

"I don't know. Give me a hint!" Mira is quite annoyed now.

"Tomorrow.." His friends started to think. It was so silent even they can hear the clock's ticking. Tick tock tick tock.

"Ooooh! I know!" Jumped a certain blonde in joy.

"What? What?" Natsu jumped too.

"You got a job that's worth 10 milion Jewels, right?" She jumped and squeal. While Natsu and the others facepalmed.

"Why there's no one remember at all?" He fake-cried in the corner.

"Okay, we give up! What's the answer?" Gray shouted.

"It's my birthday tomorrow damn it!" He shout angrily then stormed out of the guild. After a while, Lucy giggled then laugh out loud.

"What's the matter Lucy ? You sick or something? You suddenly laugh!" Erza is checking up on her.

"No,no! I'm fine.. I need to ask you all a favor." She then smiled huge.

"What favor?"

"First, somebody go check if Natsu's already at his home."

"What?"

"Just do it! And make sure he doesn't come back here again!" She put a big smile on her face. "Oh yeah, somebody call Happy here. I've gotta talk to him." Then Happy entered the guild.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" asked the blue neko. "I need you to watch Natsu a whole day now. But make sure he doesn't come here. If he insisted, well.. think about something that make him don't wanna come here again or bring him to my apartment.. Buy us some time until tomorrow okay? If you did it, I'll buy you a big fat fish. Okay, now you can go." Lucy waved a goodbye to him.

"Aye, sir! Bye Lucy! I'll do my best!" Then he flew off to Natsu.

They sent someone to Natsu's house. Then, Lucy started to speak again.

"Okay, tomorrow is Natsu's birthday right ? I've got the perfect idea to surprise him."

"Oh ?" They started to hear what the blonde's plan.

"Okay, I want you to donate your blood, just a little in this plastic bag."

"SAY WHAT!?" The guild was shouting so loud as if they were hearing a terrible news.

"See Lucy? I know you're sick. Come to the infirmary and get Wendy to check up on you." Gray guided her to the infirmary.

"I SAID I'M FINE, GODDAMN IT! Just do what I told you! Hurry up!" And then some mages donated some of their blood in the bag. Then, they heal their wounds after giving some blood.

"Yosh! This will do!" Lucy then stop her bleeding and cover the wound with some bandage.

"Just what are you planning Lu-chan?" Levy asked while covering her wound.

"I'll tell you later. Minna, done with the blood! Now give the blood to me!" They started to give their bloods.

"Okay, We're gonna make the guild look like it's been under attack ..Oho, I'm gonna make him cry a loot~" Lucy smiled evilly. "Here's the plan, I want you all to gather up tommorow morning at 3 here at the guild. Wear torn off clothes and make your appearance as messy as possible. We're gonna pretend that we're dying or something , so...that's why I asked for blood." She grinned.

"But, Lu-chan. Why don't we use red paint instead of our blood?" Levy asked. "Well, Natsu's nose is like an animal so he can smell which is blood and which isn't. Anyways, now lets make the guild messy!" Lucy cheered.

"WAAAIITT! We're not building the guild again." Erza protesed, along with the others. "I'm not stupid, duh. Of course I'm not really destroying the guild, we just make the wallpaper looked like the guild were destroyed." Everyone nodding. "Kay? Everybody understand ? If everyone understand, lets get going, Minna!" The guild cheered.

**MEANWHILE, AT NATSU**

'_Arrrgg...So frustrating, why there's no one remember at all ? Hmph..I bet they're having fun right now without me. Even Lucy herself didn't remember, well that really dissapoint me. Oh, look. We're arrived._'

"Happy! Hey, Happy! Where's the key? Oi!" Natsu shouted. "Aye, aye! Be patient will ya Natsu?" Happy pulled out the key from his little green '_backpack_' and open the lock. They entered their house and Natsu plopped on his hammock immediately. Meanwhile, Happy's going to the back an had a little '_chat_' with the person from the guild.

"Hey, how's it goi-Mmph!" Happy put his paw on his mouth and made him stop talking. "Shhh! Natsu's ears are sensitive..Don't talk so loud!" Happy whispered and the guy nodded. "You stay here and I'll go check Natsu." Happy then left to see Natsu.

"Naatsuu! Oii! Nat-" He stopped shouting as soon he saw the Dragon Slayer sleeping peacefully. He shook him to make sure he's sleeping. "Natsu oi! Wake up!" The neko shook him and he groaned. "Mmh..Wha-? Happy? What is it?" Natsu asked, half-awake.

"Nothing. Just wanna tell you that I'm going to..to..Uhh.." The neko stopped. '_Think Happy! Think! Oh yeah' _Happy shouted in his mind. "To what?" Natsu asked. "To..To grab some meat at the store..Haha." Happy sweat-dropped. '_Idiot me! He would come if you say that! Baka, baka, baka!_' He thought. "Go then. I'm sleepy. Bye." He then continued his sleep. '_Pheew.. Thank goodness..I'm saved." _The neko sighed in relief. Happy went to the back of their house.

"So? What's he doing?" The guy whispered. "He's asleep don't worry. I'll take care of this things from now on. Go report the guild." Happy whispered. They tried to stay super silent so Natsu won't hear them. "Okay. Aaand..Lucy said something about not getting him to the guild."

"Aye, I know. Now !"

"Okay, bye." The guy tip toed and then ran to the guild.

**AT THE GUILD**

Well..Right now the guild is processing a little bit. Some tables are upside down and the pillars are full of scratches, even Erza's sword were sticking on the pillars. The guild was really messy and now they're making the wallpaper looked like the time when Phantom Lord is attacking Fairy Tail.

'_Hmm.. It's not messy enough..I think we should paint this one red so it looks like our blood.' _Lucy thought to herself. "Minna, we should paint this one red so it looks like blood." The blonde's made her way to the guild's shed to find some red paint.

"Hey, don't you think Lucy's working really hard for Natsu's birthday? I mean, she even didn't make our birthday like this." Erza talked with Levy while carrying some stuff. "Yeah, but I think maybe Lucy has feelings for Natsu do you think? Well, just maybe." Levy smiled a bit. "But you could be right, you know. We don't know for sure, it depends on her." Erza is smiling to. '_Yeah, maybe my feelings for Jellal is the same as Lucy to Natsu._' The Titania thought to herself.

"Minna, I got the red paint~" Lucy is running back to the guilds hall with a few buckets of paint in her hand. "Yosh! Time to get the real hard work!" Lucy cheered to herself. '_Hey, why am I so excited to make that idiots birthday? And why do I feel so happy about this? Maybe I li- What are you thinking! He's just a friend, a very close friend! Nothing more_.' The blonde shaked her head and then continue to paint.

**XXX TIME SKIP XXX**

**AT NATSU'S HOUSE**

"Hooaahhm..What time is it?" Natsu got up from his old hammock and walked lazily to his clock. "Hmm.. 8 am. Happy! Oi, Happy! Let's go fishin' I'm hungry!" He called for him but no answer. "Happy!" He called again. But still no answer. '_Where the hell did he fly off to ?_'

"Happy! Oi!" And he kept finding him for a few good minutes.

Meanwhile at the back of Natsu's house... Happy and the guy were getting ready for his surprise.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Aye! In 3-2-1! Aye!" The house's back door were slammed open, with a panting and sad looking cat and a guy.

"Happy! I thought you were gone! Where were you ? Wait, aren't you from the guild? Why were you sweating and pa-"

"Natsu! Come quick! The guild's been attacked, hurry!" Happy flew off with the guy immediately, leaving Natsu stood there like a statue. "What!? Shit, why on my birthday!?" Then he ran off to the guild.

**AT THE GUILD**

The celestial wizard was watching through the guild's window, she wore a really messed up clothes, some of her blood (**A/N : One day before, they donated the blood. Remember? ^^**) were on her face, stomach, legs. Well, not just her but everybody else were too, even some of them make their appearance worse. After a few minutes, she saw a blue neko flying towards the guild with a panting pink haired dragon slayer. "Guys! He's here! Everybody, in your positions!" Then some of the people lie down there randomly, pretend to be dying.

The door was slammed open, revealing a really worried pink haired boy. The boy saw all of them dying, hurt, blood loss (**A/N : It's pretend. Tehe~**)and more. His eyes were glowing red, showing his anger, he then saw Lucy _first _then the others. He ran to the blonde and put her onto his lap. The blonde was hurt, unconscious, blood loss. "Lucy! Oi, Luce! Wake up! Dang it!" He shouted so loudly, then he saw a scarlet haired woman raised her hand. Natsu ran to the woman and put her onto his lap too. "E-Erza! What happened? Who did this!?" He shook her. "N-No..one knows..Natsu, we were just- *cough* doing-" Then she coughed off blood a few times. "No, no! Don't talk! Just- Where's the old man?"

"We d-don't..know..Please, Natsu..He-help u-us.." Her hand slowly fell to the ground, then her breathing weakened. The dragon slayer then lie her back to the ground and came to Lucy again.

"Lucy! Can you talk? Please talk!" Natsu begged her, his eyes met hers, even she could feel the warmth and care in his eyes. "Na-atsu..I-I can't do this anymore..I think..I will..d-di-" Her words were stopped when Natsu covered her mouth with his hand. His eyes were showing like his about to cry.

"D-don't talk like that, sheesh! You need to live,no, you MUST live, c'mon Luce, please stay.." He bowed his head. "I can't lose you." He whispered so small but Lucy could hear him. She smiled warmly but didn't noticed it. Then she act again "N-Natsu..M-Maybe this..Is my final word..for you." She grinned. "W-What ? N-no! Don't say such things Luce! I-I'll heal you.. H-Happy! Call Wendy here!" He sniffed while shouting for the neko. "I can't Natsu.. She's unconscious..What do we do now?" Really, this neko is damn good actor. Happy added a sniffle in his words.

"U-Um..Well, just give me the first aid kit or somewhat like that! Quick!"

"S-Sorry, Natsu..It looks like the kit is gone..I don't know what else can we do.." The neko fake-cried, he _is_ a top-class actor.

"Oh no..Urrgh..What can we do? I've running out of idea.."

"N-No..it's okay..Natsu." The blonde fake-cried as well. "There's nothing you can do..It's the end of me..T-thank you for..always be there.. for me.. thank you for everything." Said the blonde hopelessly.

"D-don't say that, Luce. W-what will I do without you?" Some tears were running down his cheeks.

"I'm glad..I've met you.. Thanks for.. bring me to.. happiness in this guild.."

"N-no! Don't say more, stop!" He cried even harder right now.

"Now..I have..to go." She smiled while fake-crying. "Lucy! Don't talk like that please!" He cried so hard right now. "Natsu.."

"Stop..I don't wanna hear it.." He sniffled. "Natsu, listen to my final words.." She spoke weakly.

"Not now, Luce..Please, God! Please.." He then cried in her wounded (**A/N: Fake wounded ^o^**) stomach. "Natsu, please.. Listen to me.." Then black onyx eyes meet hazelnut ones.

"Find more.. friends.. Live happily, and don't die too soon.. and.." she smiled. '_It's her cue!_' Team Natsu (except Natsu ) and everybody else were getting ready.

"And what?" He sniffled. "And..Happy birthday.." And with that she hugs him tightly. Then the guild members clapped, some of them laughed, while Mira went to the bar to prepare the cake.

"Wha-? You-you guys! You're not really dying?" His eyes were really wide, and his face were, _oh so priceless, _"Oi Salamander..You cried a lot! Bwahahaha! Good job, Bunny-girl." Said Gajeel while covering his mouth from laughter. "Hahahaha! That is the stupidest face I've ever seen! You cried, ahaha!" Gray said that while laughing with Gajeel. "Your face were sooo priceless Natsu!" The blonde mage laughed at him. "Ey! Do you think we would die that easily? We're not weak ya' know." Erza said while eating her strawberry cake.

"EEEEHH? Where did you get that cake?" asked Levy amazed.

"Just now.."

Everybody is laughing and smiling and cheering except one person, Natsu Dragneel was still sat there dumb-fouded. "O-oi! Flame-sissy, you not happy?" Said the ice mage. "Gray-sama your clothes.." Juvia is blushing madly while pointing at Gray's bare chest. "What are you talking ABOUT!? Whoa, where did my clothes ran off to?" He then search for his missing clothes.

"Lucy, the guild isn't under attack then ?"

"Of course not, Natsu! You silly!" She smacked his hand playfully. "So this is only a surprise for me?"

"Mhmm.."

Then Natsu stood up and shouting something. "You all! Make me cried like this..Why you-!" Then he stopped. "But thank you.." He grinned.

"Aww..Natsu! Here, let's celebrate your birthday! Blow the candles." They sang a happy birthday song, Natsu blew the candles too hard so they flew off from the cake. He then cut the cake and give the first piece to Lucy.

"Here, Lucy. I gave you the first piece!" He grinned then handed the plate with the cake. "N-Natsu! Shouldn't the first piece is only to your special person?" Lucy blushed a bit. "Well..You are the person.." He blushed a bit. "Ne, Natsu. Shouldn't the birthday boy feed the special person?" Said a person.

"Yea, Natsu! Feed her." Said another.

"Oh well, open your mouth, Lucy." He grabbed the spoon then took a piece of the cake and about to shove it to her mouth. "Hmpph! Okay! Ahh.." Then he shove the cake into her mouth.

"Good, isn't it?" He asked, then she nodded. "Well, guys, let's skip this cake part cus' I have somethin' to announce." He then put the plate to the nearest table.

"Lucy.."

"Y-Yes?"

Then he kneeled.

"Luce.."

"What is it Natsu?"

"I don't know how to say this but..Will you become my..girlfriend?" He met eyes with her. Some of the guild members gasp while Mirajane was fainted from all the cuteness.

"Yes..Yes! Natsu, yes!" She jumped to hug him and he hugged her back. "I li- , no scratch that, I love you, Luce!" He grinned his usual grin. "Ehehe..And I love you more.."

"No, I love you most." After saying that he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

The guild clapped and cheered for the new couple. Well, the cutest couple in my opinion.

**XXX A FEW YEARS LATER XXX**

"Ahh..My make-up isn't done yet!" whined Lucy.

"A bit more..DONE!..My Lucy, you look very beautiful.." The girls are squealing right now. Lucy now is wearing a beautiful white wedding dress that showed her curve, her gown is decorated with sparkling heart designed. There is a big bow on the back of her dress and many more accesories. She looked like a real princess.

"I'm not ugly, am I ?"

"No, you're beautiful. Now go, your prince charming is waiting." Levy squealed at the church's entrance.

"Hmm..Keep calm, Lucy..Let's do this." The church's door pried open, showing the bride that is walking down the aisle as the music flows. Natsu approached her and then takes her hand. The priest started to speak, "Now we all gathering up in the marriage of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.."

**XXX TIME SKIP XXX**

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your wife, and love her in your entire life?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your husband, and love him in your entire life?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest closed his book. Natsu placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips are getting closser to eachother. "I love you Luce."

"And I love you Natsu." They closed the distance with a passionate kiss. The crowd clapped and the girls are crying for their friend. They broke the kiss but stayed in that possition. "So, wife, should we get goin' now ?" he smirked. "Huh? To what?"

"To the food bar of course!" he ran to the food bar and take all the foods there, if possible. "He never change doesn't he?" Erza is beside Lucy with Jellal, Erza's boyfriend, behind her. "You know, Erza? Maybe it won't be so bad he doesn't change."

"Oi, you comin' here, or you'll get skinnier, _LUCY DRAGNEEL_!" He smirked widely. "Yea, yea, coming, sweetie!"

Then after that wedding, they went on honeymoon and then have kids..Well, at least they happily ever after

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE END MINNA!**

**I know it's kinda crappy but oh well..**

**I felt really good after writing this.**

**This time I made it longer and I didn't forget to put Happy in this chap ^^**

**Oh yea, if you read my other fanfic 'Valentines Date' I forgot to put Happy inside it..Gomen ne, Neko. Maybe he's dating with Charles..fufufu :D**

**Well, please REVIEW... Ehehe ^-^**


End file.
